


ふたりでいれば

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Room No.9, ルームナンバーナイン
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry
Summary: ——《Room No.9》C线接续





	1. Chapter 1

     我们忘记了什么呢？

     在狭小的房间里，每天回荡着淫糜的水声。我们沉溺在其中，仿佛要溺亡一般地浸泡在欲望的潮水里。

     我们肯定是忘记了什么。

     头脑一片空白。昏天黑地的性爱，撕扯着我们两人的身体。不知不觉间，大脑已经变得空无一物。就和这个房间一样，接收不到外界的讯息，仿佛只为了做爱而存在一般。空洞的房间，有如在胸腔打开了一个巨大的缺口。在这里，周而复始的只有性爱，和窗口的液晶屏幕上不断升降的太阳。  
     那之后又过了多久，我已经记不清了。时间和窗外冲绳的太阳一样，已经成了毫无意义的虚伪之物。十天的时间一定早就过去，或许已经过了两倍、三倍也说不定。我和诚二一直滞留在那个房间里，饿了就吃饭，醒了就做爱。而无论现在是什么时候，对我们来说也已经没有任何分别。  
     诚二从来没有抱怨过一句。就像我们刚刚被关进这个房间的时候一样，就像从小到大他一直所做的一样，他从来没有抱怨过一句。这家伙本来就是个话不多的人，从以前开始就是这样。更多的时候，他只是安静地笑着，看着我。我喜欢这样的诚二。那双不被感情蒙蔽的眼睛，无论何时，总是带着浅淡的笑意，透彻地、波澜不惊地看着我，似乎不管发生了什么，也不会有一丝动摇。对我来说，那样的诚二是世界上最重要的事物。  
     现在的诚二，也从不抱怨。不管我怎么对待他，做了多么过分的事，他也从不发火，从不生气。无论什么时候，在那个房间里，只要我抱住他，他就会顺从地跟着我的步调做爱；只要我吻他，他就会给予回应。偶尔，他也会主动靠近我的身边，这个时候我就会抱他。对我们来说，这也已经成了再自然不过的事。  
     我们变得极少交谈。在那个房间里，我们不用言语也能知道对方要做什么。偶尔在做爱的途中，当我扶着他的头吻他的时候，两人的视线会交合在一起。那双透明的眼睛，和以前一样，只是安静地看着我。似乎无论发生了什么，也不会再在瞳孔深处产生一丝动摇。

     明明一切看起来，就和以前一样。

     我所熟悉的那个诚二，已经不在了。大概对诚二来说，我也已经完全变得不像样子了吧。我们是从什么时候开始发生变化的呢？现在这个房间中剩下的，一定只有小林大地和安昙诚二两具躯壳而已。最开始我们所拼命想守护的东西——曾经是朋友的我和诚二——对彼此来说是最重要的人，要永远作为朋友守护在对方身边的我和诚二——  
     一定也早就，已经在不知不觉中消失了。

     我们做错了吗？是什么地方搞错了吗？是不是从一开始，只让我一个人受伤就好了。如果是那样的话……如果我承担了全部的伤害的话，会不会现在，我所熟悉的那个诚二，就还能够依然在哪个地方，露出一如既往的笑容呢？我所熟悉的，我最喜欢的那个诚二……即使不在我身边也没关系，只要他还能在这个世界上的某个地方，像以前看着我一样，带着浅浅的笑意，安静地注视着某个人的话……即使我死了也没关系。  
     明明就算这样也没关系，明明就算我死了也想要守护的诚二，为什么，最终还是变成了这个样子？

     我们是不是忘记了什么呢？空空如也的心中，有时候会冒出这样的疑问。但是，我已经没有力气去弄清楚答案了。我，还有诚二，我们都已经筋疲力尽。什么都无法思考，思考了或许也无法承受。已经够了。  
     远处传来不断复制的海浪和虫鸣，夏日冲绳的无机质声音每天回响，我们像被冲上沙滩的两条鱼，每天如同要窒息一般地活着。在行将干涸的时间中，我们紧紧地拥抱在一起，相濡以沫一般地靠彼此的身体来抚慰对方，放弃了追求那近在咫尺的、触碰不到的冲绳的海浪。  
     如果这样也可以的话，那就继续这么下去吧。那样痛苦的诚二，我已经不想再看到了。已经不行了，想要守护好这段友谊的我们，最终也已经什么都做不了了。但至少，我们都还活着，还在彼此的身边，伸出手就能碰到的地方。  
     现在的诚二，正安静地躺在我的怀中，像个疲惫的孩子一样，已经失去了所有的力气。  
     我们都已经不再是最初的样子。现在徒劳地拥抱着彼此的我们，已经不再是曾经的那对挚友。除了活着以外，我们紧紧相拥的怀抱里已经空无一物。什么都没有了，除了活着以外，我们已经什么都没有了。  
     但是，如果这样也可以的话。  
     如果这样就可以的话……

     怀里的诚二发出轻浅的呼吸，那温度如此确实，却又如此虚幻。我轻轻凑过去，无声地吻着诚二的嘴唇。突然靠近的呼吸和亲吻中，诚二渐渐醒了过来。他没有发问，也没有抗拒，只是默默地接受着这个吻。然后，顺着我的动作将舌头轻轻地缠上来，双手环上我的后背。  
     仿佛要融化人的意志一般的吻，带着让人无法思考的热度，我们在唇舌间反复缠绕着这个吻，直到把这份热量扩散到身体的每一个角落为止。身体沿着欲望引导的轨迹扭转，下半身无比自然地贴近彼此，渴求般地摇动。我抬起诚二的腿，让他把腿缠在我的腿上。诚二的唇间呼出热气，舌尖又一次潜入我同样有着炙热欲求的口中。我享受着这种滚烫得几乎令人融化的吻，手也自然地向诚二的腿间摸去。他颤抖了一下，但没有躲开。在被触碰到的瞬间，他的喉咙里发出像猫一样的轻鸣，身体在我的怀中轻微地颤动。

     我们用彼此都无比熟悉的方式贴合在一起。

     就像之前我们所无数次做过的那样。

 

     诚二在浴室里洗澡，我独自躺在沾满我们两人味道的床上。睁开眼睛也只能看到已经不知看过多少次的这个房间的天花板，所以睁眼闭眼也都已经变得无所谓。耳边传来伪装的冲绳的海浪声，伪装的虫鸣，一切都是电子器械仿制的音效，时间再长一点的话或许连日出日落的声音都能听得到吧。另一头浴室的水声也已经无比熟悉，破碎散落的水滴敲打在瓷砖地板上的声音。和窗口屏幕伪装的自然音相比，浴室的声音要显得稍微温暖一些。或许是因为那是热水发出的声音，或许是因为那声音里有诚二在里面。  
     我躺在床上，什么都不做，只是一味地倾听着浴室那边传来的哗啦啦的水声。  
     尽管只是淋浴的水声，但是仔细听的话有人在时和没有人的声音也还是不一样。大概因为水流会被人的身体和动作影响的缘故吧，淋浴中的人改变姿势的时候，水流的声音也会随之改变。我没有刻意去分辨，但是耳朵却能清楚地捕捉到那微小的不同。现在的诚二，正在里面变换动作吧。想象着诚二在浴室中擦拭身体的样子，下半身不知不觉又起了反应。  
     这种事也已经习惯了，我没有去管它。等诚二出来了再做一次吧，我这么想着闭上双眼。只要习惯性地把大脑放空，躺在床上沉默地等待就行。

     ——咚。

     突然间，不知何处传来的一声闷响击碎了房里的平静，我下意识地睁开眼睛。  
     奇怪。没有掉床。房间的地毯上也没有任何掉落的东西。仔细听的话，浴室的方向水声还是一如既往平稳地传来，偶尔能听到诚二在里边动作的声音。一切都没有什么变化。  
     我感到一阵轻微的困惑，但很快又把这种困惑抛到了脑后。无论是什么事，只要没对我们产生影响……不，也许那只是半梦半醒间的幻听也说不定吧。  
     这么想着，我又重新躺回床上。

     ——咚！

     不是幻听。  
     模糊的破坏性声响又一次响起，我缓缓地坐了起来。这一次，响动持续不断地从别处传来。似乎是击打、敲砸什么的声响，混杂着女人疯狂的嘶叫声。  
     是隔壁房间的声音。  
     一瞬间，许久没有思考的脑子似乎想起来了一些事情。在我和诚二刚来到这里的那天，隔壁房间的人好像也是这样，疯狂地砸着我们之间的墙壁，想要逃出去。  
然后那房间里的人就消失了。

     大概在那天之后，隔壁的房间不知何时又有新的实验对象入住了。当我和诚二忘却一切地沉溺在欲望当中时，那个疯狂的实验一定还在继续下去吧。  
     看不见的狂暴的声音不断传入耳膜中，就像第一天来到这里的时候一样，我静静地听着隔壁房间里疯狂毁坏的声响。那不顾一切的嘶吼声就和我们第一次听到的一模一样。  
     这声音里所透露出的疯狂和绝望，在那时候还仿佛离我们很遥远。

     ————

     房间的椅子，台灯，墙壁，电视。破碎、折毁的声音交织着传来，一定一切的一切，都被破坏得很彻底了吧。在那个房间里的一切，包括人也，已经没有任何完整的物体存在了。  
     曾经，我和诚二也是这么想着，屏息听着隔壁传来的声音。那一天，我们并肩站在这个房间里，倾听着那些毫无意义，毫无目的，只是如同宣泄般意味不明的哭喊声，疯狂盲目的破坏声。在那天之前，我们从未听到过这样的声音。从所有传来的响动中，都仿佛昭示出一个业已崩坏的人类所承受着的，生命中最后的绝望。

     ————

     那个时候的我们暗自决定，我们无论如何都不要走到这样的地步。无论如何，我们两个人相互支撑着，也一定要跨越这道绝望的关卡。  
     但是，我们都搞错了。  
     绝望不是这样疯狂的声音。  
     真正的绝望，应该是更加安静的，像死水一样，让人窒息的声音。

     ————

     警笛适时地响起。大概很快，隔壁房间的声音就要消失了吧。  
     我听着那如同疯狂一般的撞击，狂乱而没有节奏的声音和刺耳的警笛扭绞在一起，激烈而又喧腾。明明是和那天一模一样的声音，不知为何，听上去却没有了当时的那种绝望的感情。  
     这么说来，那时候的我们，为什么会觉得那声音是绝望的呢？  
     这不反倒像是充满了希望的样子嘛。

     没过多久，隔壁的房间安静了下来，头顶盘旋的警笛声也悄然停止。就好像一瞬间燃起的微小的火焰终于被扑灭了一样，仿佛若无其事的，这个充满了安静的房间，似乎轻轻漏出如同松了一口气般的叹息。  
     我坐在床上，重听这一片平和的宁静。转瞬间，这里就变得好像刚才什么都没发生一样。窗口的位置海浪和虫鸣佯装平和地回响着，浴室的水声漠不关心地传来。刚刚一瞬间的骚动，仿佛只是我的幻觉一般，很快又坠入这永久的平和里。  
     我坐在平静的漩涡中心，呼吸着微冷的空气。  
     浴室的水声，不声不响地渐渐停息。然后过了一会儿，若无其事地传来了推开门的声音。诚二就那样从浴室里走了出来。他身上没有穿着平时的衣服，只是在腰间围了一条浴巾。大概穿了也很快就要脱下，所以也懒得去多此一举了。  
     我抬眼向诚二望去。无论何时，他看上去还是那么的好看。就算是头发上还滴着水，不急不缓地从浴室里走出来的样子。眼睛里一片漠然的样子。  
     还是和以前一样，让我心驰神往。

     诚二看着我望向他的眼睛，没有说话。他大概也看出我有什么话想对他说，于是他就那样等着。

     “诚二……”

     我看着他的眼睛。我听到自己的声音有点发紧。

     “我们出去吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

     为什么会忘记呢？  
     看着诚二的眼睛，我忽然就想起了这个问题。  
     明明只要两个人在一起，无论什么都一定可以的。  
     我也好，诚二也好，为什么都会觉得不行了呢？  
     刚来到这里的第一天，那时候的我们分明还是清楚地知道这回事的。只要我们还在彼此的身边，十天也好一百天也好，一定都是能熬过去的。  
     只要我们还在彼此身边。

     诚二一动不动地看着我，他头发上的水还在不断地往下滴，像是时间依然在他身上流转的唯一象征。  
     “诚二，我们出去吧。”  
     我对他说。  
     “我们一起……离开这里吧。这种莫名其妙的实验，赶紧结束它。然后，一起出去吧。”  
     趁现在，我们都还在。我们都还活着，还在彼此身边。我仰着头，望着诚二，但他只是呆然地看着我。

     “……你勃起了。”

     他轻轻地说。  
     我愣了一下，眼睛下意识地向下半身瞥去。这时我才发现，自己的下半身一直保持着微微兴奋的状态。大概是从刚才想着淋浴中的诚二时开始的吧，没想到居然一直没有消退下去……不，或许看到了刚从浴室走出来的诚二后，又更兴奋了也说不定。  
     我叹了一口气。真是的，难得想要好好说话。  
     然而诚二毫不在意地走过来，抬起一边膝盖跨坐在我的腿上，轻推着我的肩膀把我压倒在床上。他的手轻抚着我的侧腹，沿着身体向上抚摸，长长的手指和手掌徘徊在我的胸前。他探过头，微张的双唇凑到我的嘴边，呼出的热气却比亲吻更早地触碰到我的嘴唇。我的喉咙干渴地吞咽了一下，刚刚出浴的诚二的身体散发着氤氲的热气，近在眼前的双唇因为充血而显得红润，看上去充满了诱人的渴望。逆着湿润的温热气息，我向前贴上了那双唇瓣，迫不及待地将自己的气息送入诚二急促呼吸的口中。  
     又来了，这种感觉。我们交吻着，身体和呼吸都交缠在一起，在相互的体温和喘息之间缓缓地闭上眼睛。又一次地，我们被欲望的潮水包裹起来，在快感的浪潮里随波逐流。  
     无比熟悉的触碰，无比熟悉的性爱，一切像早已被写好的程序，我们的身体随着性欲自然而然地摇动着，就连这里面有没有自己本身的意志都不知道。  
     诚二的腿缠在我的腰上，随着我抽动的速度轻缓地摇摆着腰。他透明的灰色眼睛被快感的泪水沾湿，嘴唇微张着倾吐出饱含热度的呜咽和喘息。四目相对的瞬间，我忽然想起我们第一天来到这里的时候，或是在那之前的诚二的脸。那是许久没有出现在我一片模糊的脑海里的，诚二清爽明快的笑脸，永远带着浅淡的温柔的笑意，平静地注视着我的眼睛。  
     记忆中诚二清爽的微笑，和眼前被欲望填塞的渴求的表情，忽地重合在一起。明明是无比熟悉的诚二，明明是无比熟悉的性爱，明明无论哪边都是我已经无比熟悉了的表情。  
     忽然间，却感到了陌生的新鲜感。  
     仿佛被这股新鲜感刺痛一般，我咬了咬牙，俯下身去狠狠地吮吸诚二的嘴唇。诚二吃痛般地退缩了一下，但很快又像是连这种痛感也一并接受似地紧紧抱着我，顺从地回吻我。  
     感到时候差不多了，我加快了下身顶撞的速度，诚二呜咽和喘息的声音很快在激烈的音调里变得支离破碎。我紧紧地抱住在怀中因为高潮将至而抽搐啜泣的他，诚二攀着我的肩膀，渐渐高昂的喘息声在我的耳边回响不停。我的呼吸也跟着变得急促起来，仿佛在彼此追赶似地和他的喘息声融合在一起。终于，诚二兴奋的身体在我的怀中猛然僵直，然后剧烈颤抖着绞紧深埋在他内部的我，在激烈高亢的呻吟声中颤抖着，失声抽泣着射了出来。在令人头晕目眩的情欲浪潮中，我也被这样充满情热的交合推挤，紧跟着到达了激烈欲望的顶峰。  
     高潮过后的我们双双倒在床上，四肢交缠地相拥在一起，粗重地喘息着。大脑里一片空白，除了情爱的余韵之外什么也考虑不到。我看着倒在我面前的诚二，长长的浅灰色睫毛下那双透明的眼睛看不出什么感情，就像一潭死水一样，只有一时得到了满足的欲望在瞳孔中摇动。从他的眼睛里，我知道我一定也是这样。我们在彼此的眼中，一定都已经变成了这副模样。  
     我伸出手，缓缓轻抚面前诚二的脸颊。他涣散的目光在指尖的触碰之下稍微聚拢了一些，恍惚地定焦在我的脸上。  
     我看到他的嘴唇颤动了一下。他望着我的眼睛，用那种不带任何神采的目光望着我的眼睛，然后缓缓地抬起双手，轻轻地握住了我的两只手腕。我任由他抓着我的双手，将之一点一点地移动，然后，直到他将这双手紧紧地压在了自己的脖子上为止。

     “……大地，杀了我。”  
     他把我的双手放在自己的脖子上。  
     “杀了我……你从这里出去吧。”

     抓着我手腕的双手用力，死死地攥紧，往下压。

     “我已经……不行了……”  
     他在……说什么？  
     “我已经……没办法回去了……”

     诚二的眼睛里还带着从刚才做爱的时候留下的残余的眼泪，那些泪水现在看上去绝望而又真实。我愣愣地看着他，有一滴泪水从他的眼角滑落了下来，像是什么东西崩断了一样。  
     紧紧抓着我的双手还在逐渐加重力气。他的表情变得很难受，呼吸也开始带上了艰难的气音。那双眼睛痛苦地眯在了一起，眼眶中的泪水更多地打湿了睫毛。诚二的口中，断断续续地漏出了极度痛苦的声音。但他抓着我的双手中力气并没有丝毫减弱，只是使力的方向开始轻微地动摇。  
     而我的双手仍然死死地压在他的脖子上。

     “……！”

     我突然回过神来，用力挣开诚二抓着我手腕的双手，宛如触碰到了什么令人恐惧生厌的东西一样，竭尽全力地松开所有紧扣的手指。被放开的诚二右手手肘支撑在床上，侧过身痉挛着拼命咳嗽。他从喉咙里不断挤出沙哑的大口喘气的声音，后背和肩膀随着急促的呼吸剧烈地起伏着，微微颤抖着。  
     我不知所措地看着这样的诚二，感到无法遏制的恐慌。直到他的呼吸稍稍平复了以后，我才注意到自己的双手一直在战栗着，保持着像是要掐住什么的扭曲的姿势，十指一动没动地僵直在那里。  
     这双手令我感到害怕。它看上去像是想要抓住什么似的，但以这幅扭曲的姿态，我不知道它最终究竟会抓住什么。诚二终于完全从激烈的咳嗽中平复下来，然而他依然侧着上身低垂着头，维持着刚才奄奄一息的模样，并不看向我这边。他的头发垂下来，像一片灰色的阴影一样笼罩住了他的眼睛。  
     我缓过神来，伸出颤抖的双手，紧紧地扣住了他的肩膀。  
     “诚二，我们出去吧！和我一起出去吧，好吗？”  
诚二脱力的身体没有挣扎，任凭我摇晃。死死抓着他肩膀的手指已经用力得指尖生疼，但是诚二那里却没有传来一句抱怨。  
     “就算你不想回到原来的生活也没关系。如果，你还想继续过这样的生活的话，我也会陪你一起……只不过是换个地方而已，对吧？”  
     即使我语无伦次地表达着，诚二也还是照样一动也不动，无力的身体在我急切的摇动下颓然地倒在了床上。  
     “所以……所以，从这个房间里离开，到我家去吧。我们，可以在我的房间里做。我什么都会准备好的，诚二就只要像现在一样……继续像现在这样……就好……”  
对于我恳求般的话语，诚二什么也没说。他没有点头，也没有再拒绝我。  
     他就只是呆呆地，看着天花板。苍白的脖子上还有刚才拼命抓着我的手勒上去的指痕，没有光亮的双眼看上去就如同一个死人一样。  
     “……我们一起离开吧，好吗？”

     幸好，诚二已经不会再拒绝我了。不管我说什么、做什么，他都会安静地接受。现在的诚二，已经没有力气去拒绝任何事了吧。怎么样都好，已经，无论怎么样都无所谓了。  
     空气就这么安静了一会儿。我慢慢从床上起身，离开用身体压制着诚二的位置，留下了权当是默许一切的他一个人躺在床上。  
     床的对面是黑色的液晶显示器。我向许久未曾触碰过的黑色屏幕走过去，尽管过了这么长的时间，显示屏上也几乎没有留下任何灰尘的痕迹。首先是开启电源键……有些颤抖的手指摸到了那个按钮。我还能找到它的位置。按下电源键之后，面前的电子屏幕一下子就闪烁出了泛白的画面。和这个房间里我们两人不同，经过了这么长的时间，它的机能也没有丝毫退化。久违的微弱光亮刺痛着我的眼睛，我下意识地眯起了双眼。出现在眼前的是熟悉的界面，看上去熟悉又陌生的文字，给人一种既虚幻的错觉。我闭了闭眼睛，将这些多余的想法排除到一边去，用行动有些迟缓的手指颤抖着点开旁边的任务画面。曾经见过多次的课题选择框跳了出来。  
     还在……我松了一口气，但随即心脏又被一种奇怪的失落感包围。……这样不行，我得努力冷静下来。虽然看不见也听不到声音，但现在诚二正躺在我的身后。他什么也做不了，他已经累了。经过漫长的实验，他已经足够疲惫了。所以这次，就由我来……  
     我一字一句地阅读着。现在的点数，接下来的课题，实验的规则。为了不让习惯于一片空白的大脑产生失误，我一次又一次缓慢地、笨拙地反复确认着。  
     诚二安静地躺在我身后，在我没有看着他的这段时间里，他也一动都没有动过。就连眼珠所在的位置，恐怕都没有转动一下。所以当我回到他的身边时，他也还是那副模样，像一幅沉默的静物画。

     “……还有最后一次，受得了吗？”我坐在床边，转头问他。  
     诚二没有回答，只是躺在床上，不置可否地望着天花板。  
     他一句话都没说，但我知道，对现在的诚二来说，恐怕已经没有什么是接受不了的了。就算是再过分的事，他也一定受得了。全部，都受得了。

     于是我选择了课题，慎重地按下了“确认”键。等到了明天，应该就会有需要用到的工具送来了……这次，真的是最后了吧。  
     诚二漠然地躺着，对于课题的内容毫不关心。对我的行为也毫不关心。不过，那样也没关系。即使现在的诚二什么也不知道，什么也不想知道，也都没关系。诚二已经做得够多了，这次，该轮到我了。一定可以的。只要我们两个人还在一起，只要我们还在彼此身边，就一定会有办法的。  
     仿真的窗外，夜幕已经沉沉落下。我看了一眼电子屏幕上的时间，看来，不知何时这个世界里的时间已经悄然入夜。诚二干脆就这么在床上侧过身，直接闭上了眼睛。我走到床边，关上灯，默默地上床躺在他的身旁。那天晚上，我们没有像平常做完爱那样相拥而眠。明明在同一床被子里，我们之间仍旧却隔着一段无法言明的微小距离。  
     我能感觉到诚二的体温，但却没有触碰到他。诚二的呼吸声从身边平静地传来，我知道他现在一定像往常一样闭着眼睛。像往常一样难以入眠。  
     我转过身去，伸出一只手和他的手握在一起。他什么也没有说，呼吸的节奏也没有变化，只是任凭我的手默默地牵着他。  
     我们两人谁也没有说话，就这样，牵着手坠入了如同深渊般的睡眠里。


End file.
